Smallville: Annual Deleted Chapter
by victor4782
Summary: One-shot. A deleted chapter to my Smallville: Annual. Basically this happens before the last chapter before Diana Prince from the year 2030 having just been returned from 2005 with a mission to rescue her future husband before he became known as Superman. Having accomplished her mission and returning to her husband she reveals details from that past. One event in particular.


**Smallville: Annual Deleted Chapter**

**Before I begin I want to say that I just wish to warn people if they are offended about what I'm writing. I mean to consummate the feelings between Clark and Diana in a love scene and have done my best to make sure it doesn't come off as coarse. Its passion as well as a conversation between two lovers who care about each other and who share their bodies but also their lives and feelings with each other.**

******Smallville, Superman, Clark Kent, Wonder Woman and all other characters belonging to their respective owners at DC Comics and Warner Bros. Other than an expanded view and personal liberties taken with the characters and some minor creations are my own.**

* * *

**4/19/30 - 12:00AM - Kent Farm - Smallville, KS**

It still wasn't working for Clark as he tried to fall asleep again only to continue to toss and turn. He then felt something very soft brush against his bare bicep as he smiled at the sensation until he felt whatever soft cupped his face as the sweet breath of a woman's lips opened his eyes.

"Diana!" screamed Clark.

"Its alright my love. I just wanted to surprise you."

"Wha... what are you doing here?"

Clark then realized he was half naked wearing only a pair of red shorts as he tried to cover up with a blanket that was almost immediately grabbed from him by Diana.

Diana had a look on her face that Clark was unfamiliar with. She eyed him savagely as her eyes continued to move over his body. She seemed to be admiring every inch of him as she saw his bare muscular arms and legs, his developed chest and flat stomach. Clark was extremely shy but then he started to become aroused by the looks she was giving him. He tried to find his voice but could barely offer a whisper.

"I... um... I asked you what you are doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious Kal-El." Diana said as she began to sit down on the couch right next to him as she slowly approached, this time more tenderly as she put her hands to his face in a deep gentle kiss. She followed with another kiss and then another as she moved her lips toward his ear.

"Make love to me Kal-El." she then looked pleadingly into his eyes as she spoke words she didn't want to say. "Just say no and I will understand. You aren't married to me yet but your older version is . Yet you are still the man I love and if you don't wish to be here with me..."

Clark then shut her up by putting his lips to hers in another kiss. He then pulled her hair back with one hand as her neck was exposed as she moaned while his lips followed down her neck. She continued to place her lips upon his until she pushed him back with her palms as she pinned him to the couch.

"Don't move. You're going to enjoy this."

Clark was already enjoying this, enjoying her. His stomach was practically buzzing with butterflies as he had enjoyed her kisses. But that was nothing compared to what Diana did next.

She still had on the pretty dress that she had worn when she was at the cave. She still had on the bracelet he knew one day he would give her to be his wife. But he also noticed on her left hand was a small pink ring. He wanted to know where that came from but it didn't matter because within a few minutes the only thing she still had on was just the bracelet and the ring.

Diana began to undo her dress as she slowly peeled it from her body starting with her chest. As soon as she loosened it, she revealed a pair of lovely breasts. Her nipples were hard and the flesh around it was ample and looked to be very soft.. Clark wanted to grab her then and there but she continued to remove her dress as she allowed the garment to drop as she placed it on a chair.

She revealed very long, muscular yet curvy legs as Diana side stepped in front of Clark as she was still wearing a pair of violet panties. She then slipped her fingers to the sides of her panties as she slowly pulled them down.

Clark's heart was pounding against his chest as he couldn't believe what he saw next. As Diana bent over to remove her panties he saw her bare a plump tight butt. One of her hands slid back to her butt as she briefly rubbed it seductively with a smile on her face. She then faced Clark as she showed herself completely naked.

Clark's throat was supremely dry at the sight of Diana naked before him. No sooner did he realize this when he felt his shorts become increasingly cramped. It would appear Diana noticed this as she then began to crawl on the couch as she moved up on his legs as her fingers slowly began to rub against his shorts. She then stuffed her hand down his shorts, slowly probing his crotch area as she gained a hold of his penis. With the other hand she then slid it around the rim of his shorts as she slid her face down one of the legs and began to pull them off with her teeth.

No sooner did they come off did she then release her hand from his penis and with both hands slid off his underwear. Clark became very shy at the sight of his exposed penis and attempted to cover himself up. But no sooner did he try did Diana wave away his hands reveling at the sight of his manhood which Diana enjoyed.

She set Clark on his back as she had him relax comfortably as she positioned herself on the couch. She then slowly and carefully sat down on his crotch area and feeling excitement coarse through her body as Clark's penis was firmly inserted into her vagina.

Clark felt as if his penis was going to explode. It was already throbbing painfully at the sight of Diana naked, now she was slowly rocking up and down on his crotch as he felt his penis inside her body. Her hands rubbing his stomach, chest and his arms. She lowered her body as she began to kiss him. Her lips as sweet if not sweeter than before. She then opened her mouth as she slipped her tongue in his mouth. This was pure pleasure as he opened his tongue to slide into her mouth as well, all the while having his hands embrace her tightly feeling the strength in her bare shoulders then on towards her lower back as he then brought them to her stomach. Rubbing it gently as he moved his hands to her breasts bringing them to his face.

Diana smiled happily as her breasts were rubbed and then being coaxed into Clark's mouth as her nipples felt the licks of his tongue and the touch of his lips. She then grasped for his hands as she let them slide up and down her legs then bringing them up toward her butt as she brought them down in a hard slap.

Both Clark and Diana giggled in pleasure as Clark then continued to slap her butt. It was smooth, yet harder then anything he felt before. Clark then brought his face next to hers in more kisses. But while kissing her he felt his penis become moist. It was seminal fluid but also arousal fluid from Diana as well.

Clark was having difficulty at first keeping himself from what he knew was going to happen. He was going to ejaculate. He continued to kiss Diana, rub her back hoping he'd know what to do until Diana then whispered into his ear.

"Here we go, you can do it, just ready yourself."

Clark heard how hoarse her voice was sounding, she had been moaning for some time as he heard her voice become louder as she then clenched her teeth tight nodding her head. Clark then clenched his own teeth as he felt the pressure leave his body as he ejaculated into her body.

Both moaned loudly as they climaxed. Diana falling down on Clark's chest as she slowly slid off his crotch and nestled herself next to the couch's cushions. Kissing Clark with over a dozen kisses on his cheek and placing one of her hands on his chest.

Clark couldn't believe it. He just had sex for the first time and it was wonderful. Diana continued to rub his arms and chest for a while until she decided to just grasp his hand for several more minutes.

Clark was now getting sleepy but he decided to convince himself he was only resting his eyes so he decided to talk to Diana. He wondered what to say until he decided to find a way to complement her.

"That was amazing Diana. You are amazing."

Diana then pressed her lips to his again and then her tongue down his mouth in another great kiss.

"You were also pretty good yourself Kal. I know I'm probably changing things but as far as I'm concerned I'm more than happy for you to lose your virginity to me."

"I don't want to know what that means." said Clark. "But since you brought up Lois and Lana I'm going to guess it was either one of them."

"You would be correct. But I am yours and you are mine. I love you and you have begun to fall in love with me. I don't see what we are doing is wrong. Do you?"

Clark then moved a strand of hair from Diana's face as he looked her in the eyes and spoke the truth. "Not in the slightest."

Diana smiled giving Clark another kiss until he decided to lift Diana up and place her down on the other end of the couch. She was now on her back as she looked at Clark with an invigorated look of lust as Clark looked into her eyes and wanted nothing more than to satisfy her. He kissed her once again while she was lying on her back, then sat back up as he slowly placed his hands on her legs. Diana's legs were long and smooth as his penis started to become erect again as he saw her smile at every caress and movement of his hands. She then stared back with such intensity that no words needed to be spoken as she spread her legs open revealing her vagina in an inviting manner. Clark knew she wanted him to do.

He then slid his newly erect penis into her vagina. As Diana let another moan overtake her as Clark was now on top of her holding her legs open as he slowly attempted slow gentle thrusts inside her body. He then began to take one of his hands and rub her incredibly toned stomach and then advanced his hands up her breasts once again finding his lips and tongue slide across her hard nipples as his hands then searched for her throat though now it seemed he and Diana were competing. As she began to kiss his neck. Clark feeling overwhelmed by her lips on his neck as he then took his hands and pinned her wrists down on the couch. He then felt Diana's legs wrap around his back as she was doing her best to control the trusts of his penis into her body.

She also managed to take her hands and feel the muscles around Clark's back becoming more aroused for her and Clark as she began to slide them all the way down his own backside. She grinned mischievously as Clark realized what was next. Swift slaps of her hand on his butt caused him to moan pleasurably as he continued to thrust his penis inside her vagina. Both he and Diana tightened their teeth as they both climaxed again. Diana and Clark still yelled once more only this time Clark yanked her from where she was and sat her up as they continued to kiss each other passionately with him sitting on the couch and Diana on his lap. Both in between kisses started to smile and then let out a very happy laugh.

Diana and Clark sat with a blanket covering up their bodies as both continued to recuperate from their love-making as Clark decided to mention something that could have ruined their mood but he needed to say it.

"Diana, we have been making a good degree of noise for a while. How come my parents haven't come barging in on us?"

Diana then smiled as she then showed Clark her ring. Clark took a look and saw that embedded upon the ring was an eight pointed star than suddenly seemed to glow brightly.

"Before you were unconscious I explained to you and later to Hal and Carol that many years from now they will become members of an elite group of freedom fighters. Hal the Green Lantern Corps which you saw in that recording and Carol with the Star Sapphires. Both have their recruit enable them to create various energy constructs via their emotional spectrum. Hal its Will. Carol its Love.

Many years from now I will also be recruited by the Star Sapphires. I happen to be an exceptional member of the Star Sapphires, what with my great love being right here in front of me. When you were dying yesterday I flew you out of here and was able to transport us to the sun because of its ability to send me there faster than any spacecraft. Right now I have a force field surrounding the barn preventing anyone from hearing us or intruding upon us."

Clark couldn't help but feel more than just at ease with his question answered as well as how and why he was still alive.

"You saved me every step of the way then Diana. I was there in that abyss where you said your prayer for me. 'My love.' That's what you called me. That's what convinced me to leave that place. I was returning to you."

Diana and Clark met again for another kiss, softly and as gently stroking each other's faces. Diana then looked him in the eyes.

"It was still you, Kal-El. Don't ever underestimate yourself. But I am glad that I provided you the impetus to leave that place."

The two continued to talk to each other about their lives. She talked about her sister Cassie and how beautiful she was. While Diana was proud to comeback for Clark as the original Wonder Woman even though her sister currently occupied that title. Her predecessor being promoted by Diana to Defense Minister after Diana declared the mission to bring peace to the world a failure. But when it was finally achieved she started another contest to which her sister had won. She also found it amazing that her sister would fall in love with Clark's brother. She even let Clark in on a little secret.

"They will make love for the first time right here as well."

Clark looked almost shocked but if Cassie was anything like Diana, he didn't blame his brother in the least.

"One of the many reasons why I'm glad this is happening. I wanted to beat my sister to the punch."

Clark laughed at that as Diana continued making him laugh as she told him how every Christmas both Conner, Cassie and Clark would have the initials C.K on their gifts.

Clark in the end couldn't have been happier to belong to Diana. Then she talked about how she felt vey hungry and thirsty after what had happened when they made love twice it had all but caused her to waste some energy. Even he had to admit he was pretty spent. For the first time in a long time he had gotten very tired and sweaty, at first believing it had something to do with his heart. But he could still see a few beads of sweat fall down Diana's chest and saw that her hair was dried in what was moments before drenched in sweat. He realized that she and him were more than capable of mate with each other and able to enjoy sex like normal people but then he wondered something amazing.

"Diana, I know Kryptonians can't mate with humans under a yellow sun. But because you are a demigoddess and use magic can you..."

"Jonathan and Lara. Those are the names of our children Kal-El."

Clark then kissed and hugged Diana for news he could have only prayed for. He was not alone. He had a wife and two children, apparently one named after each one set of parents.

"I love you Diana. I love you so much for what you have done for me and I only hope I can give you more."

"Indeed you do Kal." she said while caressing his face. "All I have ever required from you has been your love and its more than I have ever wished for. Your children are my children as well. We are truly equals and I still want you every day you draw breath."

Clark could hold Diana forever. But forever wasn't going to begin for a long while. At least he had her now.

Diana then reached for her throat which sounded hoarse. "I hate to have to ask you for some water but I'm parched and after what we did I'd hate to deactivate the shield and walk naked to get some water."

"Don't worry I keep some water here."

"Thanks Kal."

Clark left the security of the blanket as he got some water from a small cabinet under the bookshelf. He bent over to pick up some water when he turned around and saw Diana was looking at him admiring his naked body, one place in particular.

"Are you checking out my..."

"Yes!" said Diana as she crawled on the couch admiring Clark bending over. Her tongue was licking her lips at what she was seeing. But from Clark's point of view her butt was also on display, nice and tight and gently wiggling on the couch as he was biting his own lip wondering how it would be like to touch it again. He had an idea and needed to plan it right as he opened up a bottle of water and poured it on himself as Diana moaned loudly at the sight of his skin drenched. He then opened another bottle of water and began throwing it at her as he super-sped from her sight as he grabbed her from behind as she screamed loudly in his arms.

With one hand around her waist and another having caught the water bottle he had just thrown he slowly poured water down her mouth until she let out a sound that confirmed her quenched thirst had passed. He then poured the rest over her as body was drenched looking spectacular as he felt his penis enter her vagina from behind as Clark slowly began to thrust himself into her body. From this point of view Clark could see her lower body. With his hands gripping her butt, smooth and hard to his touch he then pressed his face as low as he could to kiss it as well as take his hands and slap her butt. Diana let out squeals of joy for each slap, for Clark it was so wonderful he could feel his penis growing harder by the moment. Diana then moved her hands down her own butt rubbing it as she looked behind and saw her lover admiring her backside. He then moved his hands down her legs as he felt how tight and smooth her legs were as he then moved his hands up her back putting a good measure of force as Diana let out another squeal of pleasure as she felt what Clark knew must have been the beginnings of a massage. He then placed his hands on her shoulders giving them another nice rub.

He then placed his left hand towards her hair as he yanked it back then moving his mouth toward her bare neck kissing it freely as she continued to moan pleasurably. Both hands then slid down her breasts as he rubbed them for a while before sliding his hands down the front of her vagina as he continued thrusting his penis from behind as well as his hands down her front. Diana then had the idea to grind her butt into Clark's crotch area continuing to do her best to please him as he continued doing his part. Diana was loving it every second, eventually it became every minute until it became over an hour.

Diana was yelling louder and louder, so loud that Clark knew if it wasn't for her ring's shield everyone in the house would hear him and Diana having sex. This position lasted for so much longer than the last two times, as Diana was viciously screaming. He could hear her voice begin to get choked up. His super hearing could hear how fast her heart was racing, how labored her breathing was becoming, he noticed the sweat pouring freely down her face, her chest, her back. While her butt was grinding into his crotch area and being pounded so repeatedly by his penetrating her, he could see the glowing redness on the skin of her butt. But he still continued until finally seeing how exhausted they had become had climaxed as Diana surprised him with another loud moan. Finally spent both lovers fell on their stomachs.

Diana's breathing was still racing as she then slid her butt away from his crotch area as she slowly moaned loudly again as it turned to a very happy and pleasurable laugh. She was so exhausted but still managed to say something.

"I call you Clark whenever you wear your disguise. I call you Kal-El or Kal as your name. But I REALLY only realize how you fit the name Superman when we have sex."

Clark could only look at her happily as slowly he heard her heart rate and breathing return to normal and then grabbed the blanket he brought as he slowly dried of trail of sweat from her skin, enjoying every minute of it until it was done.

It took some time before Clark and Diana were calm enough to put back on their underclothing and for Diana enough time to put on her dress.

She then pressed her lips to his one last time before putting her bracelet to Clark's head and then placing the ring onto the bracelet. A vacant expression appeared instantly on Clark's face as he fell back to bed. He blew a kiss goodbye to his future wife as she returned the gesture.

As Clark fell asleep Diana realized how great a lover he was then as well as in her time. Now it was time to go home, hopefully Kal-El from her time would be happy with the news once she restored his memory.


End file.
